


long live all the magic we made

by aceofdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall makes Louis act like a thirteen year old girl. Seven Minutes in Heaven is involved.</p><p>Alternatively; Louis and Niall are stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long live all the magic we made

**Author's Note:**

> All I like writing lately is Niall/Louis. Where is all the fic? I actually posted this on tumblr ages ago and now I've re-written most of it so hopefully it's a bit better? I keep changing all my old titles to Taylor Swift lyrics. It's a problem.
> 
> Sorry about the switch in POVs.

"Niaaaaall. What can we dooooooo?"

Louis tilts his head back so it’s dangling off the end of the couch. Niall cracks an eye open to take in the sight, lets out a sigh then shuts his eye again. The last few nights have been spent out in various pubs and clubs in celebration of their recent successes which include Best Live Performance and Best Group at the BRITS along with their second album going platinum. Niall's had fun but now he just wants to _sleep_.

"Mmnotbothered." he mumbles and hopes Louis can make sense of it because he doesn’t have the energy to say it again. "Tired." 

There’s a thump and he lifts his head slightly to see Louis picking himself up off the floor where he’s fallen off the couch. He watches as Louis pats himself down then makes his way over to Niall with a smirk on his face that has Niall’s brain running into overdrive. 

"Get up." Louis demands, staring down at Niall. "Now. I have a game we can play."

"I don’t wanna play a game." Niall protests, getting up anyway; no one can say no to Louis. "Let's play the sleeping game."

"Stop being boring, Niall. And yes, you do want to play this game."

Niall raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

"Seven minutes in heaven." Louis announces after a long moment. His mouth is a straight line but his eyes are dancing with an emotion that Niall can’t work out.

"Are you fucking with me?" Niall asks, cringing at the way his voice has gone up several octaves. His palms are sweating so he shoves his hands into his trouser pockets and directs his gaze towards the floor because there’s no way he can let Louis see how much he wants this. 

It's like this: Niall's a little bit in love with Louis. Well. Everyone is a little bit in love with Louis; Niall is a lot in love with Louis. He can’t remember when this inconvenient love thing came about but it’s been a while now and although it’s complete torture having to keep how he feels locked up, it’s better than being rejected. Niall doesn’t know what Louis’ playing at. He can't know about Niall's crush. Right? 

"No!" Louis promises. "Come on, it’ll be fun. Don’t tell me you’re scared." he tries teasing and Niall almost caves before he remembers this whole thing is ridiculous and he’s not going to let Louis mess him about.

"I’m not playing seven minutes in heaven with you." Niall tells him firmly, finally raising his gaze from the floor and staring at Louis whose expression hasn’t changed. Louis’s mouth opens but Niall cuts him off, "It’s a game for when people are drunk which we certainly aren’t; it usually involves more than two people so there’s a choice of who kisses who, and we’re bandmates which would make it plain weird and probably fuck the group up."

Louis stays perfectly still for so long that Niall begins to wonder if something is wrong. Before he can fully panic however, Louis sighs and then that grin is back on his face that Niall thinks might be made of rainbows. He lifts a hand and cups Niall’s chin, unknowingly increasing Niall's heart rate to a worrying rate. Two pairs of blue eyes meet and Niall takes in a breath when Louis comes closer, rising onto his tiptoes. He feels a warm breath hit his lips but before he can gather the courage to close the gap, Louis’s dropped his hand and is backing away. 

"You’re right." he says with a shake of his head that’s more to himself than Niall. "Sorry. You’re right." He whirls around and leaves Niall's flat leaving Niall to ask his flat what the fuck just happened.

~

"Lou, get over here!" Louis turns a full circle before he locates the source of the voice and heads over to Harry. He’s steady until the last step where his knees betray him and he collapses onto Niall making Niall giggle beneath him. Louis plays up to it and cuddles closer, enjoying the blush that spreads across Niall’s cheeks when Louis slips an arm round his neck to keep his balance.

Because it's like this: Louis likes Niall. You know, he _like_ likes him. Harry's keep telling him to do something about it but when it comes to Niall Louis is the equivalent of a thirteen year old girl; he pulls Niall's pigtails and gets overly pleased if he makes Niall laugh (which is _always_ ) and he all but blushes when Niall hugs him (which is also a _lot_ ). So, Louis being Louis had thought Seven Minutes in Heaven would be a stress-free way of kissing Niall and maybe admitting that he wants his babies at the four minute mark. Except Niall had been funny with him like he was hurt and Louis had run away (a thirteen year old girl would have had more balls and stuck around), and so that plan was a bust.

This is the closest they’ve been since then and Louis hadn’t realised how much he had missed Niall till now when he could feel him giggling against his collarbone and smell the aftershave he always douses himself in every morning. Resting his head on Niall’s shoulder, Louis looks at Harry who is staring at them with a small smile like he knows something they don’t. 

"What? This better be good. I was busy socialising." They're at a launch party for some sort of lipstick? Louis isn't sure. He just puts on what he's told and heads for the alcohol.

"Shut up." Zayn pipes up from the other side of Niall. Louis glares at him and wonders why at parties the five of them always end up gravitating towards each other anyway. "You were wandering about by yourself and hoping one of us would come and rescue you."

"You wound me." Louis groans. Actually, he had been circling the room to get more drink. He doesn't need _rescued_. "So, why are we gathered here all cosy like?"

"Yeah. So. Seven minutes in heaven, how about it?" Harry says, nearly sending Louis tumbling to the floor had it not been for Niall’s arms round his waist keeping him in his lap. His reaction doesn’t go unnoticed and one side of Harry’s mouth quirks up into a smirk that has Louis shivering involuntarily. He knows what one of those smirks means except he’s usually not on the receiving end. "You alright, Lou? We thought this would be right up your street."

"We?" Louis doesn’t let the pronoun slip past him and looks around at each of his bandmates. "Who’s we?" It’s then that he becomes aware of the hot breath on his neck just below his ear and the effects it’s having on him. After their moment the other day, Niall wouldn’t suggest this…would he?

"Wait. Is this not a bit gay?" Liam says, biting his lip and looking unsure about the whole situation. Zayn just looks bored. 

"Your point is…?" Harry replies, arching an eyebrow, and Liam shrugs, leaning back on the couch with his drink nestled between his knees. "Niall and I." he then says in reply to Louis‘ question, raising one eyebrow as if to say _what the hell is wrong with you_. The thing is, he knows exactly what‘s wrong with Louis and he seems to be taking Niall’s side which, as the other half of "Larry Stylinson" (God how Louis regrets that), feels like a betrayal really. "We thought this party was heading towards shit so we thought this would liven us up a bit. Is that okay with you. We can discuss stuff when you’re not around can’t we?" 

"Are we thirteen year old girls?" Louis tries to argue and fails miserably. Mostly because he thinks he might actually be one.

"Enough with the small talk." Zayn says, draining his glass. "Who’s going first then?"

Liam starts making gestures about numbers or circling but Harry, the self-appointed leader of their juvenile game, speaks over the top of him. "You two look cosy." he says in the direction of Louis and Niall. Louis wills his facial expression to remain neutral but the hands on his hips have slipped under his shirt and the cool fingers probing his skin gently make his face heat up in a blush. He knows Harry has picked up on it as his voice sounds more gleeful than before when he tells them to "Go snog in a cupboard for a while."

"Seven minutes, guys." Zayn feels the need to add which isn't helpful in the slightest. 

Louis gets to his feet and pulls Niall up by the hand, linking their fingers as he leads them away from the band. He noticed a door off to the side earlier in a closed off corridor which is going to have to do.

When they reach it, however, and he pulls Niall inside, he realises it's a coat closet. 

"So…" he whispers into the darkness. He can feel Niall pressed up against him in the small space, feel the rise and fall of his chest, feel his fingers brush the side of Louis’ thighs as he shifts. His aftershave is even stronger in here and Louis feels light-headed at the familiarity and lust that comes with it. 

"So…" Niall repeats, sounding far away even though Louis can literally feel his breath hitting his lips.

"We don’t have to do anything, you know." Louis says after another silence. It hurts because he wants to kiss Niall so badly but he's not going to try and push Niall into something he doesn't want, not after the other day. "We can just say we have. They're so gullible." 

"Oh." There’s a hint of disappointment there that Louis’ sure he’s not imagining. "Okay. But I really -" Niall's hands have settled at Louis's waist, feeling big and warm. " - I really want to, Louis."

Louis’s spared the struggle to come up with an answer that makes sense by lips crashing onto his own. He takes a sharp intake of breath then relaxes and kisses back, terrified that he’s just imagined what Niall said and he’s going to shove him away at any moment. The exact opposite happens when Niall nibbles at his bottom lip then slides his tongue alongside Louis's. 

Louis's back is pressed against the back of the closet, coats brushing his arms as Niall crowds his space, his tongue searching Louis’ mouth for something, anything. Louis winds a hand in Niall’s hair, clutching tightly as the kiss deepens. He groans, loudly. Niall pulls him even closer so Louis can feel Niall's heart beating through his shirt, the da-dum da-dum of it keeping him sane; Niall is a _phenomenal_ kisser. 

Gasping, Louis pulls away from Niall and drops his head to his neck where he places kisses along the pale skin. He smiles against Niall’s neck at the sounds the Niall is making and bites sharply at his jugular, sucking on the skin there. It’s too dark to see properly but he knows it’ll leave a hell of a bruise, one that will make Liam tug at his hair and panic about what the papers will say. Louis doesn’t care, he’s going to take full advantage of this situation thank you very much. 

"God. Louis." Niall moans, his head tilted back and Louis feels something flutter low in his stomach at the way Niall says his name; his voice rough and low, his accent even stronger with lust. "Jesus." he breathes when Louis licks a stripe up his neck, tasting the aftershave that’s been making him insane all night and then their lips are joined again, noses bumping and hands wandering. 

Niall tugs gently at Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth and this time it’s Louis who groans too loudly in the enclosed space. The kiss is hot and wet and wonderful. It’s everything Louis hoped it might be and more and he still can’t quite believe it’s happening. He would pinch himself but Niall has one of his hands above his head and the other’s clutching Niall’s hair so tightly he can’t possibly let go, dream or not. 

"Making my fucking knees weak, Horan." 

Louis tilts his head back against the cool wall behind him to get his breath back. He can feel Niall trembling in front of him and even though he’s starting to get pins and needles in the hand that’s being held captive above his head, he quite likes the way Niall’s holding it and leaves it there. He’s had his eyes closed for so long that when he finally opens them he discovers that they’ve completely adjusted to the dark and he can see Niall perfectly. Niall’s not opened his eyes yet so Louis takes his time to take in the swollen lips, the messed up hair, the shirt that’s been rucked up and smirks at the thought that he’s the one that’s made Niall look so utterly debauched. 

He’s still scared this will all become a memory the second they step into the light so he aims to make the most of it while he can, leaning forward and mouthing along Niall’s collarbone up to his jaw where he drops open-mouthed kisses along the skin. 

"Lou." Niall murmurs, his breathing ragged.

"Mmm?" he hums. He trails kisses up Niall’s ear where he licks the shell and bites the lobe, grinning delightedly when Niall shivers. 

‘Kiss me again.’ 

Louis laughs but is only too happy to oblige, their mouths moulding together and he sighs at how right it feels already. He should have been kissing Niall his whole goddamn life. He finds he rather likes this Niall, the one who’s not afraid to take control and who Louis imagines will be fucking incredible in bed. 

It’s a thump at the door that breaks them apart, Niall whimpering when Louis draws back. Louis smiles and runs a finger down Niall's cheek, stroking the flushed skin. Niall smirks lazily, his pupils wide.

"Oi!" Harry yells, "That’s been twenty minutes. I know we told you to go snog but bloody hell."

"That’s thirteen minutes over the required time." Zayn slurs in the background.

"We're overachievers, Styles. You should know that by now." Louis shouts and winks at Niall when they hear a defeated grumble and a _took your time about it_ from their bandmates before they leave them alone, because clearly there are no secrets in this band and Harry has blabbed all Louis's feelings to the other two. Louis should probably be angry but -

Niall giggles. Louis crosses his eyes to make Niall laugh even more before he's ducking to kiss Louis again, smiling against his mouth.

"I thought you were taking the piss the other day." Niall mumbles into the kiss, licking at Louis's bottom lip then capturing it between both of his own. 

"I thought you were taking the piss _now_ " 

"I think I might be in love with you?" 

Louis snorts, pulling away from Niall to laugh. He's giddy from the evening's activities and the fact that Niall is saying he's in love with him has pushed him over the edge into what is possibly paradise; there's a sun and a choir singing and lots and lots of sand so Louis is happy. "I'm not laughing at you." he promises when Niall's hands start to move from his waist and his blue eyes are sad. "It's just - I'm in love with you too." 

Niall looks happy again and so Louis is happy again because that's the sort of couple they're going to be. Louis stands on his tip-toes and kisses Niall, smiling and smiling as he does. "Fair warning - I might, in fact, be a thirteen year old girl."


End file.
